Her New Life
by DarkandLightEeve
Summary: They were on their way home from the circus when it happened, leaving her an orphan. Strangely, she was adopted by a wellknown billionaire, playboy, superhero. Now she'll have to put up with her new Dad's messes, her new butler who she SWEARS up 'n down is just a voice from nowhere, and a Norse God who won't leave her alone(much to her Dad's anger). LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

It's cruel how fast the best day of your life can turn into the worst.

The sound of happy, chattering kids filled the car as the family went home from the Carson and Barns Circus.

The smell of popcorn and cotton candy made the air smell wonderful.

The grin on the 16 year olds face as she hugged the tied bag with her new PokePlushes that she had just gotten for her birthday.

All of that vanished as the window shield shattered, the scream of her 3 year old sister filling her ears, the cry of her 5 year old sister as her mom tried to fling herself into the backseat to protect her children, the pain as the car rolled. She looked around, her face on the grass of the ditch, her voice braking as she saw her sister's body, those lively eyes which had shone with mischief some many times now dull. Her scream filled the air as she realized...

They were all dead. Except for her. The plastic bag still clutched in her fist, each PokePlush inside a gift from a member of her now past family.

Her tears soaked into the ground as the darkness of unconsciousness flooded over her.


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing Grace hated, it was how _cheerful _the work ladies at the orphanage were. Always telling her to smile, to look happy. Her whole family had just died in front of her not even two days ago.

How the hell did they expect her to look happy?

She glanced up from her drawing at the 9 year-olds and younger walking out the door with their new parents. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to be back at her family's ranch, all the live-stock was probably dead by now, especially the Angora rabbits and goats and the sheep.

She let out a small sigh and looked down at her drawing. It showed a Espeon, all alone, surrounded by pitch black darkness. Her mom had always said Grace, if everyone on Earth had turned in Pokemon, would be the Psychic-Type Eeveelution.

She looked up as a voice spoke.

"Miss?"

-

Pepper Potts looked around the orphanage, feeling a mix of sorrow and gladness. All these children, they had lost both parents somehow. A gun shot? A car crash?

She just didn't have the heart to ask.

Tony had popped up that morning with the sudden impulse to adopt a orphan, specifically a teenager. When she had asked why a teen, he had responded with, 'A teen would be easier then a 1 year-old.'

|  
Pepper caught a glimpse of a girl in the corner, about 15 or so she guessed, with shoulder length blond hair that turned blue-green halfway down. She was bent over what looked like a drawing pad. Pepper walked over.

"Miss?"

The girl looked up with a start, her blue eyes slightly wide.

"…..Yes mam'm?"

"May I ask what you're drawing?"

The girl held up the sketchbook up for Pepper to see. It was a drawing of a cat-like animal running thru fire.

"That looks beautiful!"

A blush lit up on the younger girl's cheeks. "It's a Espeon, a Psychic-Type Pokemon…."

Pepper smiled warmly. "How would you like to come to my house?"

The girl blinked. "Um….. I… guess?" She took Pepper's outstretched hand.

-  
_Later  
_

"So….. Where are we going again?"

"New York City."

"And my new Dad's Tony Stark?"

"Yes."

Grace leaned back in her seat. She was currently on a airplane, heading for her new life. In the luggage compartment was her suitcase with some of her cloths, her laptop, her sketchbook and other things. In her hand was her rather outdated Pantech smartphone, and in her lap was the PokePlushes she had gotten on her birthday. A Darkrai from her past Grandmother, who had remembered her Granddaughter's love of the Dark/Ghost-Type Legendary. A Mew from her past 5-year-old sister, who had remembered how her big sister shipped the Psychic-Type kitten with the Pokemon lord of nightmares. A Reshiram from her past mother, a Zekrom from her past 3-year-old sister,(Her mom had actually bought both Dragon-Type plushies, but let the youngest get the credit. A Victini from her past dad, and a Rayquaza from her past only brother.

She hoped everything would be OK this time.


End file.
